federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - November, 2404
This page chronicles posts #18631-18750 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2404. *FP - October, 2404 *FP - December, 2404 Earth Plots First Week The night of Halloween, LINCOLN TREDWAY and ELLIANA DHAJA go back to his place and talk about the evenings events. He explains to her that she can move on from this and Connor will not be an issue. After making love, she confesses she is in love with him. KORAN JATAR meets with KARYN WOLFE to talk about their working relationship and decide that once he has a story to work on she can help out. When JACKSON MOYER finds out about SAMANTA’s Halloween outburst he confronts her on it, wanting to know why she did it. When he discovers she has feelings for Almin, he explains if she is serious about her placement in the IEP that she has to cease all contact – something she agrees to do. MARCUS WOLFE calls Earth and talks to KATAL DHAJA, catching up with her and inviting her to Bajor for the election. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN has a counselling appointment with CEDRIC FROBISHER and is more than surprised at how mature the boy is for his age. LINCOLN seeks out his mother and talks to her about his relationship with Elliana, but some of the things she explains make him worry. LINCOLN then goes back to work and gives ELLIANA her next assignment but not before THEODORA KAHLER sees the tension brimming between the two of them. Second Week Still with the drama at her school, MARLINA BELL is trying to cope with some of the setbacks of clearing her friend’s name. She talks to WILLIAM BELL about sex and why he went into counselling. LINCOLN TREDWAY has some ideas about what he would like in a relationship and after taking the advice of his mother, inquires with ELLIANA DHAJA about her ideas on babies. HEIDI THAY returns from the moon and is asked by KORAN JATAR and ANNA-ALEENA KORAN to stay with them to help her get better – an offer she accepts. En route to see ELLIANA, LINCOLN runs into EVA DHOW. Surprised to meet the other like that, they talk and Eva gets a good impression. Back into investigations, JATAR talks to KARYN WOLFE about helping him out on the Devrix tabloid issue that is still being looked into and stop by Betazed en route to Bajor. MARIEL OKEA gets a communication from SHAWN MUNROE telling him that he has been pressured from above to make sure the boy gets into Red Squad coming up in January. With the Valiant back, LINCOLN seeks out KITAAN DHOW and talks to him about his relationship with Elli. Kit is impressed but holds back judgement until he sees them together. SAMANTHA is unsure how to cope with the idea that she can never see Connor again, especially after his meltdown so she talks to WILLIAM BELL who explains she shouldn’t leave the program for one person. BENJAMIN WOLFE is excited when his egg starts to crack and Yoshi is born with his and KARYN support, watching from the sidelines. ELLIANA then seeks out WILLIAM and talks to him about her struggles from her break up and new relationship. He explains she needs to try and be more open and realize why she did what she did. MIRANDA ARIAS goes on a meeting with BRYCE WREN and tells him she is realizing what this Justin guy is up to but finds it hard to get close to his organization. ELLIANA finally sees CONNOR but her admission about Lincoln sends him into another panic attack and they part are very bad terms. So upset over his life in general, CONNOR sends a letter to MARIAME FUKUSHIMA explaining he is done with the family. LINCOLN is more than worried when ELLIANA comes back distraught and he doesn’t understand why she would talk to him alone. Third Week Receiving the letter from her son, MARIAME FUKUSHIMA finally realizes just how much she has pushed CONNOR ALMIN away. Determined to make a difference, she sees him on Valiant and is shocked at his emotional state. Offering to help, she stays the night. KALESTRA PAVLI seeks out CONNOR and finds he is with his mother MARIAME. Hoping to talk to him about the whole thing, she explains she thinks he has chemical depression. Before leaving Earth, KARYN WOLFE interviews MARLINA BELL about her friend Sajan in order to get more information and character references. CONNOR seeks out SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE only to find that he can’t go up into her apartment as deemed by Moyer. They talk about a lot of things, mainly the future, how he is feeling and some of her IEP issues. CONNOR talks to KALESTRA PAVLI who confirms her suspicions of him having a chemical imbalance. He wants anxiety medication but she is hesitant to give it to him. ELIANA DHAJA interviews BRYCE WREN for her project and is surprised at just how sour he is. She tells him off and leaves, feeling alittle unnerved by the whole thing. LINCOLN TREDWAY talks to ELLIANA about the holidays and they make plans on going to the others house. Packing up their things, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN head off to Betazed with Yoshi and Summer in tow. Fourth Week When ABBOTT THAY gets an unexpected visit from fABIGAIL THAY, he is surprised that she would talk so much about how his life was in her universe. Getting upset and jealous over the whole thing, he tries to push her away but she won’t let him. LINCOLN TREDWAY and ELLIANA DHAJA have dinner at her parents and after seeing them together KITAAN DHOW and EVA DHOW explain they think Elli has empathically linked herself to Lincoln. LINCOLN isn’t sure what to think of the whole thing but explains to ELLIANA he thinks he is falling for her. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE finally has her pain tolerance test with JACKSON MOYER and the experience sends her reeling and questioning her decisions even more. NOAH ALMIN is preparing for examinations and talks to CASSICA ALMIN about the idea of her remaining on Bajor while he works on Prime for a year – something she thinks is a good idea. MARIEL OKEA finally breaks the news to SAHARAH MUNROE about him going on Red Squad but she is upset he would be leaving her when they are a couple. He takes her out to a cafe only to run into DARON LETHO-EVEK who then beats up MARIEL and the kid almost gets in trouble. SAHARAH goes home and cries to KEIO MUNROE about the racism in Starfleet and how Mariel was beaten up by Daron. SAMANTHA seeks out her father, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and finally breaks down to him about her issues and the IEP. He explains she has always been good enough and needs to know when to stop pushing. She ultimately makes up her mind and plans on leaving the program. LINCOLN notices that ELLIANA is having a bad day from being tired and they talk about getting together for the holidays. LINCOLN is then surprised when SAMANTHA approaches him with an apology and they get into a serious conversation about how she needs to realize how much she has changed and work on fixing the people she has hurt. When ANNA-ALEENA KORAN is leaving for the day, she uses the time to catch up with WILLIAM BELL. As they are leaving they find ABBOTT who is waiting outside with fABIGAIL and everyone is introduced. When ABBOTT and ANNA leave, they talk about the idea of him using his abilities on their mother to make things better. WLLIAM and fABIGAIL talk and decide to make a date after having a drink together. SAMANTHA then seeks out ELLIANA to apologize but things don’t go as well, making Elliana feel bad about how Sam continues to feel and doesn’t listen. Disheartened, ELLIANA explains this to LINCOLN who tells her to stop caring and that Sam needs help which she is getting. Cardassia Plots First Week When VASTI DANAN has had enough and wishes to question her husband, JORGU DANAN, she does so but he is more than upset. Slapping her, he explains that he no longer wishes to be questioned. CHASAMA DANAN and ESDA DANAN come in as well and they are all forced to stay in the house. When SIYAL INDUS is in the temple she has a vision of a ‘child of ice’ before passing out. She wakes up and finds herself in the hospital with AVARIN INDUS who tells her she is pregnant with a little girl. When JORGU gets back from a night of debauchery to ease his worries, he talks to VASTI again and this time insists she never question him again. VASTI talks to CHASAMA in the morning to learn how to cope with the situation and is given a lot to think about in terms of her fairy tale life. Bajor Plots Second Week Making it to Bajor, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is there to mingle with politicians and speaks to MARCUS WOLFE and J’PEL about the election and the upcoming events. At the same party, MARCUS and LUKE UNA talk about his offered position as Chief Engineer and he encourages Luke to accept the position. LUKE thinks about that and talks to MEGAN SPARKS on the subject before she is distracted by CHRISTOPHER and introduces herself to the President. LUKE seeks out JANA KORVIN to explain he wants the job if he is offered it and the Captain sets to think on it. Seeing MARLON NADIS sitting alone, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO encourages him to dance more with people and is able to convince him to have fun. KESS then works her magic on J’PEL and the Vulcan finally learns to open up to other people one step at a time. In the morning, KESS talks to J’PEl about counselling her through some of her emotional issues - or lack thereof. J’Pel agrees and they plan on keeping in touch. Third Week On the beach to relax, ANTHONY NORAD and DELANEY ALMIN have some fun and sexy times when no one is looking. Hoping to have a tour of Bajor, KESS is shown around where KORVIN used to live and the orphanages he grew up in. She meets with several of the kids there and brings up the idea that maybe the President and Wolfe would come to see them. When J’PEL brings up the idea of going to the orphanage, MARCUS WOLFE has some doubts but is convinced to go by CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD. MARCUS and CHRISTOPHER make it to the orphanage and split to see the kids. KORVIN is with CHRISTOPHER and they see the little kids, while KESS is with MARCUS and they see the older kids. Before the Fenrir departs from the planet, MARCUS has a conversation with LELEL JO’REK to explain t her if he wins he will support her ideals to change Romulus. Fourth Week When KATAL DHAJA gets to the planet with RAHNE DHAJA, she sees MARCUS WOLFE and they try to catch up but things are extremely awkward. MARCUS then has a conversation with BENJAMIN who has arrived from Betazed and introduces him to Yoshi before talking about his parents relationship. USS Fenrir First Week On the maiden voyage of the USS FENRIR-B NCC-97359, JANA KORVIN is happy to meet up with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and escort him to the bridge. There, the senior staff meets with him including NRR’BT MADDIX, ANTHONY NORAD, MARLON NADIS and KESS PORGOIT-AVENO before they head to Bajor. ANTHONY meets with LALI GREENWOOD and offers her a tour around the ship before he explains he knew about her when she was a model. JANA decides to talk to JOVANA LUFKIN about the past incident with Greenwood and asks her permission to confront the President. When she agrees, JANA talks to CHRISTOPHER and explains what really happened. Surprised, he offers to look into the incident more. ANTHONY is shocked when he gets word from Earth that his mother has passed away after falling in the bathroom. DELANEY ALMIN is there to help him and he tries to process the information. JANA later comes to see his friend and ANTHONY admits he was adopted, as well as not really being that close to his mother. Later on, DELANEY comes back to ANTHONY and offers some distractions for him so they can move on. DELANEY finds CHRISTOPHER in Ten Forward and questions him about the idea that her brother Connor could get a placement in his guard when he graduates. Third Week Visiting with JANA KORVIN, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO is shocked when he tells her he has bought them a pet bunny. Naming him Fiver, he explains he was something more interesting than a fish. Fourth Week En route to Prime, LALI GREENWOOD and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD have a chat about adopting a child, but Lali is really against it, her issues with his mother and Questa’s work with orphans rising up and showing old scars. JANA KORVIN finally gets to Prime and talks to TOREL DAMAR who is there to give him a very unPC tour of the planet, and dish on Lali’s secrets. Flashback 2399 First Week When BENJAMIN WOLFE is out for New Years and meets a girl in a bar after some of his issues with Elliana, he thinks he is going to get lucky. When he doesn’t and finds out she has a fiancé, he leaves only to get sucked into a brothel. Meeting a hooker named ALISHA, he has his first experience with paid sex. As time goes on, BENJAMIN starts to fall for the fantasy and tries to get ALISHA to date him. He gets jealous of her with other men and is kicked out of the brothel. Confronting her at home, he realizes how foolish he was and it pushes him into the alcoholic and sex burdened tailspin during 2399-2400. MARCUS WOLFE seeks out his son and has some worries but BENJAMIN hides it before cutting off contact with his father altogether. Betazoid Plots Fourth Week Finally on the planet, KARYN WOFLE interviews SAJAN DEVRIX and they talk about his experience that night. Willing to have a meld, she walks him through what happened telepathically and they find out it was a Bajoran man. BENJAMIN WOLFE is in the park with Yoshi and he runs into MORGAN DEVRIX. They talk about his dinosaur and she invites him to have dinner at her home with Karyn before leaving. KARYN communicated with KORAN JATAR about what she finds and he believes that the man who did it was Havaris Ketler and offers to look into things more. USS Valiant Plots Second Week Knowing the Valiant is in the Terran Sector, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE decides that she has to tell CONNOR ALMIN about Elli/Link. She does and he has a panic attack, having to calm him down from it so he doesn’t have to go to medical. Hoping to help him, she recycles a picture of Elliana and he gets angry. #11 November, 2404 #11 November, 2404 #11 November, 2404